


Green Is The Color

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Jealous!Ed, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mention of the Limo Scene, post 5x12, post season five, sassy!oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: All Ed wants to do after a long and rough day of trying to find out who this Batman character is, is to see his best friend.Now who is this boy and why the hell is he near Oswald?





	Green Is The Color

**Author's Note:**

> “I got something to say that might cause you pain.  
> If I catch you talking to that boy again,  
> I’m gonna let you down and leave you flat.  
> Because I told you before, oh you can’t do that.”
> 
> You Can’t Do That - The Beatles
> 
> Italics - Ed  
> Bold - Riddler

Ed used to hate this song playing in the Iceberg, but he’s heard it so many times it grew on him. _Sweet but Psycho was catchy, ok?_ Besides that, he had had the day from hell and just wanted to see his friend. Ed looked around but couldn’t see hide nor hair of Oswald; he visibly deflated even more than he already was.

 

He walked up to the bar and sat down, taking his hat off, sighing. “Hey, Benny? Gimme a pint,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You sure you want a whole one?” The bartender looked at Ed skeptically. 

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s been one of those days,” Ed sat patiently waiting, while scanning the room. A big turnout tonight, but that wasn’t unusual. The Iceberg Lounge was the best club in the city...

 

“Hey there,” _Oswald...thank god_ , Ed thought while the man clapped a hand on his shoulder. “When did you get in?” 

 

“Just a few minutes ago. Rough day,” Ed told him.

 

“Do you need anything?” Ed smiled at Oswald’s concerned tone. 

 

“No, I’m gonna get chip faced,” Ed quipped, as Benny sat the pint of ice cream down in front of him, making Oswald roll his eyes fondly. “Want some?”

 

“Well, I would but...” Oswald was cut off by a man, that looked about 20 years younger than both of them, decided at that moment to appear at Oswald’s side. Ed glared at him for a split second before schooling his features. “I have plans, actually. Ed, this is Brandon; a new associate of mine,” 

 

Ed was already spooning into the ice cream to avoid talking; however, this... _boy_ , didn’t realize a blatant disregard for his person if it slapped him in his perfect face. “It’s so great to finally meet you! Oswald has told me so much about you!” The boy flashed his white teeth in a large smile, holding out his hand. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ. _Great_...

 

Ed smiled around the spoon, and shook his hand once and retracted it. “Likewise,” 

 

“I’m going to have a drink. Do you want something?” Oswald asked Brandon. 

 

“Oh, um...” Brandon looked contemplative. 

 

“Milk. Give him milk,” Ed whispered to Benny, who tried not to laugh. 

 

“Beer, I guess,” Brandon shrugged. _Typical frat boy behavior,_ Ed thought, rolling his eyes. _Must have an IQ of about negative twelve..._

 

“This young man is actually an up and comer in Gotham’s families,” Oswald sounded way too proud, and was smiling way too wide. Ed’s insides churned sourly.

 

“Mm,” Ed tried to keep attention to Oswald, because he’d think it rude not to. 

 

“It’s not all that. I work under my Dad,” Brandon now turned to Ed. “Mr. Riddler, I would love to get some advice from you, since I’ve already yapped Ozzie’s ear off about everything by now,” Brandon laid a gentle hand on Oswald’s arm, and smiling like a god damned beauty queen. Ed was surprised he hadn’t kicked Oswald’s shoes yet.

 

All the while, Ed’s blood was boiling. _He was the only one allowed to call him that. HIM. Not this boy that hasn’t even gotten his feet wet in this city yet_. “Well, I can’t really say. Only don’t take advice from the guy who put the tattoo on my ass. Pfft. _Big_ mistake,” He took a huge bite of ice cream, trying to keep a straight face at Oswald’s horrified expression. 

 

“We have to go now. I’ll see you _later_ , Ed,” Oswald said, in a pointed tone, dragging Brandon away. 

 

“It was nice meeting you!” Brandon called. 

 

“You too!” Ed called back in a sing song voice. “Hope you have a good time at the playground,” 

 

Ed finished his ice cream in record time, and stayed at the bar, sulking. Benny took pity on him, and sat a grasshopper down in front of him. “Dude, you have got to lighten up,”

 

“This has been the day from hell, and all I wanted to do was see my best friend. And what happens? I’m pushed aside for a kid!?” Ed shook his head in disbelief, taking a sip of the drink.

 

“You didn’t say anything to make the boss stay here, though,” Benny pointed out, putting glasses that were clean away. 

 

“He wouldn’t have, anyway,” Ed scoffed. “This Brandon boy wants something from Oswald. I just know it,” 

 

“Like what?”

 

“A sugar daddy?” Ed shuddered at that particular line of thinking.

 

“Oh, come on! I highly doubt that... _considering_ ,” Benny raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Considering what? Not like Oswald’s not available,” Ed shot back. “He could do much, much better...”

 

Benny widened his eyes now. “You’re—you’re serious,” 

 

“What kind of statement is that to make?” Ed was confused. 

 

“Nevermind...just—wow,” Benny shook his head and walked away.

 

_Well, that was odd_ , Ed thought, putting his hat back on to leave. Not like he was going to get anymore work done tonight anyway. He had come to yet another roadblock on who this Batman character was, and was kicking himself about it. Ed decided to just go back to the mansion, shower and try to get some sleep. Truth was that most likely he’d probably end up pacing around, waiting for Oswald to come home and bounce ideas off of, like always.

 

_Oswald...what could he possibly want from Brandon? He’s a TODDLER._

 

**Well isn’t it obvious? He’s a cute young thing, isn’t he?**

 

_Stop_. 

 

**De-licious**.

 

_I said STOP_. 

 

**Youth does have an advantage you know. We just don’t have the stamina anymore...**

 

_Speak for yourself!_

 

**I am**...

 

Ed shook himself away from his other half’s irritating thoughts. _Stamina...whatever. He’d take any of these young ones on any day._ They hadn’t gone through what he and Oswald had...constantly fighting for everything they got; Spending years apart in separate incarceration facilities; people like Jim Gordon keeping them locked up like caged animals. Ed felt a cold shiver at the thought as he got into the waiting car in the back. 

 

Those had been the worst years of his life. 

 

Of course, Oswald had pulled enough strings to get letters through to Ed. Those were the only things that kept Ed sane and not so lonely on those nights where he thought he’d finally lost it. Those were the nights that he clung to Oswald’s letters as he cried himself to sleep to the screams of the insane. He vowed to never be away from Oswald again. _Not that he’d ever tell the other man that..._

 

Six months later, Oswald and Ed had rebuilt the Iceberg, opening it to the public. Ed returned to his schemes, despite the Batman on the loose. Both men had returned to living together at Van Dahl manor. Life was good. Better than ever, it seemed. 

 

_And now this_ , Ed thought. He shouldn’t be angry. Oswald should be happy. He really does deserve it, after being locked up for so long. Ed was just puzzled. He was thinking they were happy, the two of them together. 

 

**But not the way you want, Eddie**. 

 

_I missed my chance, didn’t I? God, I’m such an idiot!_

 

**Not really missed, per se. More like didn’t seize an opportunity**.

 

_What opportunity was that? We’ve been apart for ten years_!

 

**In the limo? Duh**...

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Ed breathed out. Oswald had looked...amazing. Breathtaking. Like a warm breeze on a summers day...

 

**Oh don’t act like you didn’t want to jump him right there, because I know I did. Yummy...**

 

_Ok, knock it off. What do I do now_? 

 

At that moment, he heard the front door slam. _Oh dear..._

 

**Showtime, buddy...**

 

“Edward Nygma! Come down here this instant!” Oswald screeched up the stairs.

 

“Umm...” 

 

“That wasn’t a request! Do not make me come up there!” 

 

“Coming!” Ed hollered back. He took a deep breath in and out before heading down the long staircase to where Oswald was waiting at the foot of the steps. He was flushed with anger, red splashed on his face and neck. God, he looked good enough to eat. Ed wanted to devour him right there. 

 

“First of all, how _dare_ you insult one of my associates with your attitude and sarcasm?” Oswald scolded. 

 

Ed narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a child, and will not be spoken to like one, first of all. Second of all, what the hell do _you_ think you’re playing at? He is half your age, at least!” 

 

“Who I spend my time with is none of your concern!” Oswald spat back, walking into the other room. _Ah, the drinking time has arrived,_ Ed thought with triumph. _Gotcha_. 

 

“It does concern me when you’re running around with a toddler!” 

 

“He wasn’t _that_ young, for God’s sake!” Oswald threw back his drink. 

 

“He should have been wearing a beanie with a propeller on it and carrying a yo-yo!” Ed countered. “Bonus points if he gets a lollipop!”

 

“ _Enough_! What the hell has gotten into you?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“More to the point, has he gotten into you?” Ed knew he fucked up as soon as he said the words. _Shit_... “Os...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—“

 

Oswald got up from where he was previously sitting and walked as quickly as he could over to Ed. No matter his height, The Penguin was very intimidating. “Listen to me, _Ed_. If you ever say anything like that to me again, you can count this arrangement we have over. Got it?” He growled. 

 

Ed wasn’t the type to be easily intimidated, however. He stepped closer, towering over the other man. “What arrangement is that? I stay here at home, waiting for you, while you go galavanting all over Gotham with every hot, young thing to bat their eyelashes your way? _Please_. I will not beg for scraps,” 

 

Oswald smirked. “How about I make you beg, period?” He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

 

Ed’s heart fluttered, and his stomach did a flip. He wasn’t expecting that. “I—that is—“

 

“Lost for words, I see,” Oswald ran a hand up Ed’s chest, humming in approval. “Hmm. I never got the chance to tell you...the years have been good to you. Very good,” 

 

“Jesus Christ, Ozzie...” Ed felt like he was drunk when Oswald was touching him like that.

 

“If you want something... _come and get it_ ,” Oswald demanded. Ed whimpered and kissed Oswald like his life depended on it. To Ed, it did because he felt like if he didn’t kiss Oswald right then, he would have died. As much as Ed could reach of him, that’s how much he had to feel. He was still making sure this was actually happening...and not another one of his many dreams. 

 

Oswald’s hands came to hold Ed’s waist, and up his back; one cupping his cheek, making Ed feel like the most special person on Earth. Breaking apart for breath, Oswald pecked him once more on the lips. “I didn’t sleep with Brandon,” 

 

“I hate that kid,” Ed growled out, voice husky. 

 

“ _No_...I didn’t get that idea at all,” Oswald chuckled, softly. “Eddie...my dear, lovely Edward...you have always been the only one I’d _ever_ let touch me. You’re the only one whom I’d ever _want_ touching me,” 

 

“Good, because I plan on doing a lot of it, Ozzie. Ten years was a long, _long_ time. All I did was think about you,” Ed confessed, running his thumb across Oswald’s cheek.

 

“We were ripped apart from each other unfairly. I hated every minute,” Oswald held Ed closer to him. Ed wrapped Oswald up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. Oswald was so warm now, whereas he used to be so cold all the time. _God, he was absolutely wonderful._

 

“You have _no_ idea,” Ed’s voice was shaking with how much he wanted Oswald at the moment. “I wanted to kill them when they took you in,” 

 

“As did I, my love,” Ed’s heart melted at that. 

 

“ _Oswald_...” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Take me upstairs. I’ve waited long enough.” It took a lot of courage for Ed to come out and say it like that...but, he was done with waiting. He wanted Oswald and he wanted him NOW. 

 

Oswald responded by kissing him thoroughly before leading him by the hand to his bedroom. Before they entered however, Ed had one bone to pick. 

 

“Os?” 

 

“Eddie?” 

 

“Tell that kid if he ever calls you ‘Ozzie’ again, I’ll cut out his tongue,” Oswald laughed, but Ed was dead serious...which made Oswald laugh even harder. 

 

“It’s so hot when you’re jealous,” Oswald pecked him on the lips, and crooked his finger, beckoning Ed to him. 

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you!?” At Oswald’s smirk, but no response, Ed gaped at him. “I can’t _believe_ you!” Ed wasn’t about to turn down Oswald, so followed him anyway. Even if that meant trying to ignore Oswald’s chuckling. Even if that meant admitting defeat, just so he could ravish the man he loved all night long. 

 

_Oh, yeah_. _He’d surrender to Oswald any day_ , he thought as Oswald began taking off his clothes. Ed shut the door behind him, and neither man came out for the rest of the night. They had a lot of lost time to make up for, after all. 

 

_I’ll show you stamina..._

 

 


End file.
